


The Collect Call Pt.2

by Emu_Mosh_Veteran



Series: A Lottery of Consequences [7]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Horror Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_Mosh_Veteran/pseuds/Emu_Mosh_Veteran
Summary: A funeral for a friend, but something is very, very wrong. . .(Kinda just tilting into the horror with this idea I had)
Series: A Lottery of Consequences [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Collect Call Pt.2

The rain pattered down quietly around her as she stood over the grave of her friend.

Allison Abbott wasn't one to really . . . let loose with the emotions in public, if she was honest. Even with Kichiro she'd taken a while to be comfortable with being affectionate in public, but for this, this was still too raw for her. Ron had been a good friend, more than that even, he'd been family, but she'd never gotten to tell him that. Her fist clenched hard around the flowers . .

. . . _flowers? When had she ever gone in for such sappy crap? . . ._

_. . ._ but then went slack as she placed the small bronze cat statue against his headstone, grateful for the rain as her eyes stung with tears. 

"Goddammit Monstera, you fucking deserved better." She said weakly as she patted the headstone _WHAT headstone we didn't even find enough of hi. . ._ Her head ached and she groaned, squatting down before the headstone and putting a hand on it to steady herself. She was glad that Kichiro had understood that she'd want to do this alone, she didn't want her to see her like thi _WHY would that matter? Kichiro is there for her if she needs her, they'd gotten over that hump already, hadn't they. . ._ s, a side she barely showed to most of her team mates. 

"We really fucking miss you up here pal, things keep getting crazier, and too many of us in the league are worried. Always did appreciate the talent you had for saying what needed to be said." She patted the headsto _He was incinerated, WE COU. . ._ ne, standing up and shaking a cigarette out, lighting it up with a long, grateful draw. 

_I. . . I gave that up for Kichi. I gave that up for Kichi didn't I?_

"Wonder if we could get in contact with your alternate, see if maybe he know something like funeral rites we could do for. . . you?" The lollipop tumbled from her fingers then as she cast about the cemetery, confusion suddenly hammering her senses. A thought kept rising to the surface, again and again, faster and faster, until she couldn't take it anymore, her body shaking as she collapsed to the ground and screamed into the air.

"WHY IN THE SWEET GOOD EVERLOVING FUCK WOULD I KNOW WHERE THE HELL RON MONSTERA IS?"

Everything went still then, very literally so. The air stopped blowing, the rain froze in mid-air and tree's froze mid-gust, leaves hanging in the air. Allison stood up, looking about as her head cleared and she wondered where the hell she was.

" _HMMM, YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW DO YOU?"_

It was Allison's turn to freeze now, the earth shattering, bone chilling rumble of a voice that you didn't so much hear as feel driving deep into your brain instantly recognizable. 

The Shelled One.

" _A SHAME REALLY, WE REALLY WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO THEM."_

_"_ What do you want?" Allison growled, the ice that set in her veins slowly coursing into rage and fire.

" _THE TROLL. WE VERY MUCH WISH TO PICK HIS BRAIN APART ABOUT CERTAIN IDEAS THEY HAVE. NO MATTER, WE WILL FIND THEM WITH TIME. WE ALWAYS HAVE TIME."_

Allison balled her fists and looked about, searching for the source of the voice. "You want Ron? You better be ready to go through all of us first to get to him." She stepped back then, but stumbled on something and looked down. It was ashes and bones.

So, so many bones. So much ashes.

A peal of arrogant, self assured laughter boomed across everything. It crushed Allison's chest with each thunderous explosion. " _WE ARE NOT HERE, TINY BATTER, AND NOR ARE YOU. BUT IF YOU WISH TO PLAY, WE WILL HUMOR YOU. THERE IS SOMEONE HERE WHO HAS WANTED TO MEET YOU, BATTER."_

Something burst out from the ground, a callow, pale arm that ended in wicked talons grabbing a hold of her calf and sinking those talons deep into her muscle. Another arm burst out then, reaching higher and clawing it's vicious hand down her thigh with a spray of blood and shredded flesh. Allison screamed raw and furious and terrified as she beat at the hands, falling over into the ashes and trying to break free.

" _SOMEONE WHO HAS WANTED TO TASTE YOU. GOODBYE PLAYER."_

The owner of the talons used it's grip to slowly drag itself out from the ashes, Allison watching in sick fascination as dust and bone fell away to reveal bone white hair, a vacant and hungry gaze and a bolt in one side of their head.

Pitching Machine.

The Tacos Pitcher let her lips peel back in a wide, satisfied grin as Allison saw her, teeth sharp and silver against the pale visage of her face, and now Allison noticed the stitching that one marked her face like a blaseball. It had been pulled free and stitched into the sides of her head and cheeks now, like a peanut shell, the scarring still fresh and raw. The Batter roared back at the pitcher, driving a fist into her face with all the force she could muster. It rocked Machines head back hard enough that Allison could hear bones grinding and crunching in her neck. It wasn't enough though, the grin still there when Pitch rolled her head back, running her dead, purple tongue across where her own stale, dead blood was dripping from her broken nose, along her lips and against her teeth.

" _Not the taste we WANT, Al-Lis-On. It is DEAD. It tastes like ASH."_ Pitch cackled, suddenly ripping her claws out of Allison's thigh and burying her fingers all the way up to the knuckle just above her right hip bone, using it as leverage as she dragged herself further up Allison's body. She sniffed as her face came close to the batters shredded, bloody thigh, the grin widening and the faintest of lights flickering to life in her dead, vacant eyes. She pressed her tongue to the blood then, the smallest shiver running through her spine as she dragged it through Allison's quickly ebbing life, across her skin, and then deeper, through torn meat of her leg.

When she lifted her head to look at Allison again, her face was dripping with it.

" _Thiiiiiisssssssssss. . . this is WhAt we WANT. So swEET, so SatiSFYINg, so FreSH. We love it Al-Lis-On."_ Pitching Machine stood up now, her legs free from the ashes all around them as the blood of a living person rained from her hand into this field of death.

Allison cried out in such terrified pain, rolling over and trying to crawl away as Pitch drew her hands out of Allison's screaming, dying body. She could see a long, broken bone not too far away. if she could just reach it. . . .

Pitching Machine was already standing over her, reaching down to slide a slow, gentle hand around Allison's throat and pick her up to her feet, holding her close, almost like she would Kichiro. Except this was a mockery of that loving embrace, Pitch gently shushing Allison as the batter weakly tried to struggle free.

" _You always try so HArd, Al-Lis-On. DoESN't it tire you sO?"_ Pitch placed her talons gently, almost lovingly against Allison back, just below the rib cage, their needled points just pricking her skin through her shirt and jacket.

" _Let uS HELP YOU."_ The Tacos Pitcher pressed then, talons, then fingers, then hand slipping easily through leather and nylon and skin and muscle into Allison's chest cavity. Allison couldn't scream if she wanted to now, gasping and struggling to take breath as Pitch stroked her hair and cooed softly into her ear now. " _WheN you WAKE up, TrY noT to scream TOO LoUD."_

Then the possessed player thrust the hand inside Allison's chest up, grabbed a hold of her heart, and squeezed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kichiro didn't know why Allison had woken up screaming, she wouldn't say. All she knew was that if Allison need to be held and cradled, she was there for her.

She was always going to be there for her.


End file.
